Conventional aviation panels (referred to as “aviation plywood) for aircraft interiors include a wood substrate of one or more plies faced with a decorative aviation veneer. The wood substrate has a grain pattern that may become visible in the decorative aviation veneer, a problem known as telegraphing. The telegraphing grain pattern in the decorative aviation veneer is unacceptable aesthetically as it detracts from the beauty of the veneer. Telegraphing results in customer returns, replacement, repair, and waste.